


Cuando el amor es tanto que sobra.

by Lexy_Gray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexuality, Boys In Love, Confused Draco Malfoy, Cute Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogwarts Eighth Year, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Past Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory Negotiations, Polyfidelity, Pre-Poly, Ron Weasley is Our King, Sassy Harry Potter, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24245794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexy_Gray/pseuds/Lexy_Gray
Summary: O donde Draco se enamora perdidamente del trío de oro y piensa que ha perdido la cabeza.Draco considera que ha estado bastante enamorado de distintas personas a lo largo de su corta vida. A todos intensamente, por separado y a su tiempo. Luego estuvieron Ron, Hermione y Harry. No necesariamente en ese orden ni por separado.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Cuando el amor es tanto que sobra.

Primera parte, antes.

  
1\. Harry.  
Hogwarts, Escocia.

Draco apenas salió de su cama en todo el día, demasiado desanimado para hacer algo más que dar vueltas sobre su cama y avanzar más de los veinte pasos –de ida y regreso– que le costaba el camino al baño. Los ojos, rojos de la irritación, le ardían sobre las cuencas cansadas. La cabeza le palpitaba tanto y tan rápido que Draco pensó por un momento relativamente corto de horror que había empezado a zumbar. Le llevó un poco más descubrir que no era así.

—Eh, Malfoy—indagó la indudable voz de Harry Potter, el mismo chico de Gryffindor con el que había tenido su más duradera rivalidad. El mismo que había rechazado su mano en primer año y al que había aprendido a repudiar durante el segundo, y el tercer, y todos los años que le siguieron a ese. Porque parecía mucho más fácil odiarlo que aceptar que en realidad entendía la razón por la que fue odiado por él. El chico que le había dado fin valientemente a una guerra que existió desde antes de que alguno de los dos naciera, el Salvador del mundo mágico.

Draco tuvo que concentrarse más de lo habitual, cuando decidió voltear a verlo, para lanzarle una mirada de desaprobación creíble.

—¿Qué?—gruñó, con la voz ahogada y ronca. Pero no le importó.

—Bueno, yo... No lo sé, supongo que quería asegurarme de que te sentías bien.

—¿De que _me sintiera bien_?—Draco resopló, decidiendo dar la media vuelta sobre el colchón de su cama para no lastimar su cuello—. ¿Qué de todo esto te da la señal de que estoy mínimamente bien, pequeño imbécil?

Potter, en frente suyo, se encogió ligeramente sobre su sitio al otro lado de la habitación. Su lado de la habitación. Que era la mitad exacta del cuarto y que había sido idea únicamente de Draco los primeros días del octavo año, cuando trataron desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de sobrevivir a ser compañeros de cuarto.

En circunstancias normales, eso ni siquiera hubiera sido imaginable. Harry estaría ubicado en la Torre de Gryffindor, donde pertenecía, y compartiría su habitación con sus amigos más cercanos. No habría reglas de no hacer demasiado ruido después de medianoche, no llevar invitados y mantener las cosas en su lado del cuarto, junto con las demás normas en la interminable lista de qué hacer y qué no de Draco Malfoy.

Pero éstas no eran circunstancias normales. No cuando cursaban un año de recuperación, cuando fueron transferidos a una nueva torre y fueron apartados del resto. No con todo ese asunto sobre la unión de las casas y las terapias individuales que les forzaron tener con psicomagos cada semana. No fueron, ni eran. Ni serían.

—Vamos, Malfoy. No puedes estar hablando en serio.

—¡Terminaron conmigo!—chilló el rubio, irguiéndose sobre su cama—: La mujer que iba a ser la madre de mis hijos rompió el compromiso de la noche a la mañana. ¿Cómo esperas que me sienta exactamente?

Entonces Potter, con un gesto divertido, tuvo la audacia de fruncir el ceño y lucir confundido a partes iguales. Después preguntó:—¿Qué no era un compromiso arreglado?

Draco resopló con molestia, refunfuñando cuando salió de su sitio entre las sábanas y se levantó sobre sus pies descalzos en el piso, que era de concreto y se sentía rugoso bajo sus plantas. El frío caló su piel, llegando hasta sus huesos.

—¡Era el amor de mi vida!

—Sí, claro—rió Potter en un movimiento casi frenético. Su pecho se movía de arriba a abajo con el tamborileo de su carcajada reprimida, sacándose los lentes para tallar sus ojos llorosos.

Draco frunció el entrecejo.

—No entiendo qué es tan gracioso.

—Es sólo...—murmuró. Entonces Draco observó el modo en cómo el morocho se detuvo, jadeando por la falta de aire en sus pulmones. Se acomodó sobre su asiento y un brillo cruzó sus pupilas — ¿Por qué te importa? Has pasado los últimos meses quejándote de lo injusto es que tengas que casarte.

—Pero ella me gustaba.

Potter enarcó una de sus cejas, pobladas y negras, en la cima de su frente. Poco después, ante la falta de respuesta, se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Si? Bueno, entonces dime qué es lo que más te gustaba de ella.

—¿Qué?

—Pregunté—se aclaró la garganta, sin poder evitar la diversión que se filtraba en su voz—; ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaba de ella?

Entonces fue Draco quien enarcó su perfecta ceja rubia y vaciló, con los finos labios atrapados entre sus dientes.

—Que... ¿ella es bonita?—respondió. Para su deleite, Potter no se perdió el modo en que realmente parecía preguntar y no afirmar.

—Lo que más te gustaba de ella es que es bonita—repitió el moreno, incrédulo—, claro que sí. Entonces si estabas tan enamorado de lo bonita que es, puedes describirme lo que más te gustaba de su belleza.

Draco no perdió el momento de responder, esperando sonar tan seguro como realmente se sentía.

—Sus ojos.

No mentía, al menos. Los meses que estuvieron saliendo le habían costado horas y horas juntos, así que lo menos que podía hacer para concentrarse en ella cuando realmente nada le interesaba fue observarla con detenimiento. Había notado que sus ojos eran lo más lindo en su sonrosado rostro aniñado. Lo que más resaltaba. Y, además, lo que siempre le elogiaban. Draco supuso que debían tener razón.

—Oh, ¿en verdad?—chilló su compañero de cuarto, con falso entusiasmo. Draco tuvo miedo de hacer algo más que asentir, tenía la sensación de que era una trampa—: Definitivamente, lo más bello en Astoria eran sus ojos. Bellísimos. Pero, uh, no recuerdo muchos detalles sobre ellos. Discúlpame por eso, pero... ¿De qué color eran?

Draco tragó grueso, pero endureció el gesto en cuanto lo notó. También fue capaz de descubrir el modo en cómo Potter alzaba la ceja restante y sonreía cuando él respondió:—Del color que tiene la primavera, claro.

—¿El cuál es...?

Draco contrajo el ceño.

—¿Hermoso?

—Por el amor de Merlín, Malfoy. No estabas enamorado de esa mujer—rió el chico, burlón—: De hecho, creo que yo sentía más cosas por ella que tú y eso que nunca cruzamos más de dos palabras.

—Pero...

—Oh, cierra la boca y deja de autocompadecerte. Ni siquiera te agradaba lo suficiente para llamarla por su nombre de pila.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—gruñó— Siempre le he dicho "Astoria".

Pero Potter aún así agrandó su sonrisa burlona y sacudió la cabeza. El problema fue cuando descubrió lo extraño que se sentía el nombre de la hija de los Greengrass en su paladar, casi espeso, casi completamente desconocido.

—Malfoy—llamó Potter, levantándose de su cama con la ayuda de sus manos. Pronto, se encontró cara a cara con el rubio y prosiguió—, ¿por qué te importó tanto? Ninguno de los dos estaba lo suficientemente interesado, siquiera. Eso no era estar enamorado.

—¿Cómo sabes que estás enamorado entonces?

—No hay una fórmula exacta para saberlo. Sólo lo sabes.

—Suena completamente irracional.

—Lo es—susurró Potter, sonriendo amablemente—: Es un poco así, irracional. El amor no puede medirse, y no debería. ¿Qué importa que sea irracional mientras se sienta así de bien? Nada. No importa mientras puedas seguir viendo los ojos de la persona que amas y descubrir que es el color que siempre te ha gustado. Mientras el corazón te duela cuando no están juntos y se desborde cuando lo están. Que las manos te tiemblen, que la boca se te seque, que olvides el frío y la tristeza mientras te sientes tan querido. Aceptado. Feliz. Y puede parecerte estúpido, pero sé que eso no era amor. Eso, lo que sea que Astoria y tú tenían... no era nada como lo es estar completamente enamorado.

—¿No lo era?

Draco observó atento en ese momento como Potter se acerca mucho. Quizá demasiado. A sólo un palmo de distancia, en dónde era perfectamente capaz de sentir su respiración y escuchar lo mucho que su corazón latía. También, lo guapo que era. Con sus enormes ojos verdes, esmeralda como los estandartes de su casa y brillante, tanto que incluso destacaban detrás de sus horribles gafas redondas. Que estaban descuidadas, casi demasiado pequeñas para su rostro, y que claramente habían conocido tiempos mejores. Pero que no le restaba atractivo en absoluto sobre la piel bronceada y el cabello negro azabache.

—No.

Así que Potter negó con la cabeza y se inclinó levemente, tan sólo unas cuantas pulgadas hacia el frente que lo acercaron en el punto exacto para que sus narices se frotaran y sus frentes rozaran una contra la otra. Su aliento se volvió uno solo y, casi tan rápido como sus ojos se conectaron, sus labios hicieron lo mismo.

Y de pronto Harry Potter estaba besándolo con una determinación de oro, primero suave, cariñoso. Por completo dulce. Después, finalmente, con tanta pasión que sus labios se hincharon y sus corazones se saltaron latidos. La piel les ardía y Draco lo supo.

 _Harry_ tenía razón, nada nunca se sintió como eso antes.


End file.
